The invention relates to modular jewelry wherein each piece in a stud, necklace, earring, bracelet, pin, anklet tie clasp etc. is formed from two pieces (a base element and an outer visual element) connectable together. Different color patterns of the jewelry can be obtained by replacing a first colored outer element with a second and different colored outer element. These elements could be made from different materials such as white gold and regular gold. Likewise a different visual appearance can be obtained by replacing a circular shaped outer element with an arrow or rectangular shaped outer element, etc. The pieces of the jewelry are formed by connectable elements that can form the whole item ofjewelry on just a clasp for a necklace or anklet wherein at least the base and visual elements of at least one piece of the jewelry are each connected to other pieces by links.
The length of the jewelry chain can be shortened or lengthened by the subtraction or addition of pieces. The pieces of the jewelry can be rigidly connected together by links or flexibly connected together by links with curved surfaces allowing relative pivoting between elements.
A single piece of the jewelry is made from a base element having tracks in its outer facing surface and a visible outer element having headed pins on its backside. The tracks have a first opened keyhole end to accept the head of the pin. Connected to the keyhole end is a covered track having a first segment and an angled second segment. To assemble a single piece of the jewelry the visual element is placed offset on the base element and the head of the pins inserted into the open keyhole end of the track. The visual element is then moved (linerally or rotatively) with respect to the base element to cause the shaft of the headed pin to traverse the first track segment and then the visual element is moved to be superimposed over the base element wherein the shaft of the headed pin traverses the second track segment. A raised protuberance is located in the second track segment. In traversing the second track segment the head of the pin is squeezed by the protuberance wherein the protuberance acts to limit uncoupling of the base and visual element.
Preferably the base element has a flat back surface to allow each piece of the jewelry to lie flat against the skin or clothing of a wearer of the jewelry.